


I'll Take a Shot (Of You)

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Everything was a routine except for his daily bus ride encounters with that guy with gray hair. And Jihoon loves it.





	I'll Take a Shot (Of You)

Everyday was a routine already.

 

Wake up. Go to school. Go back home.

 

Everything in Jihoon's life was constant—predetermined, even—but one thing always seemed to change.

 

His bus rides.

 

He sits beside the window, but sometimes he sits in the middle seat. He sometimes sits with two people beside him, but sometimes he sits alone. He sometimes reaches his house at six in the afternoon, but sometimes he reaches at seven.

 

Everything was changing compared to his stagnant life in school where he already expected people talking to him, asking him for ideas, teachers giving them quizzes, the janitor greeting him hello every time he passed him.

 

The bus ride was just the fresh air he needed to breathe.

 

But _this_.

 

This was confusing.

 

Having been always seated on the two-seater in the second row on the right side of the bus, Jihoon always managed to see the natural beauty outside of trees (and occasional buildings, of course). But it all made him baffled when, minutes after having been seated there with the whole bus practically empty, someone sits beside him.

 

Jihoon tried to act nonchalant towards said man but he tries to spare sneaky glances at the side of his eyes. The man was tall, seated, that was already a big no for him, dude was too tall while seated, what else if he stood up, the horror. He had gray hair slicked to the left showing him the trimmed side. Compared to the usual white he sees everyday in front of the mirror, he sees bronze skin. The man bordering from gold to light brown. Add it all up with sloe eyes, plush lips, and a tall nose. Jihoon refused to admit it, but he looked good.

 

Not wanting to think of the man sitting beside him despite there being more seats at the back, Jihoon just dozes off.

 

Waking up was a breeze. It always amazed him how he automatically wakes up a kilometer away from his stop, giving him ample time to freshen up.

 

He sees that the gray boy beside him was already gone (not that he cared or anything).

 

He goes down and walks the few blocks to his house.

 

Enticing brown skin unconsciously gracing his mind.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

The second time was braver and Jihoon was confused as to how he should feel.

 

Walking up the bus, his eyes grow wide when a man, out of all the available seats out there, was already seated on his daily seat.

 

Gray boy.

 

_'Sit beside him.'_  

 

A millisecond passes of the thought crossing him before he shakes it off. Passing it off as something weird.

 

He walks to the other side and walks to the seat parallel to his on the left. He leans against the window and starts falling into dream land. Unaware of a sloe-eyed man's pout directed towards him.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

The third time was unthought of but Jihoon actually had fun.

 

It was a hectic day and they were bombarded with projects and quizzes, some already due tomorrow.

 

Being the careful student that he was, he starts shoving out papers from his bag, placing it on his lap and he starts doing a draft of one project.

 

He feels someone sit beside him. Not even affected by the fact that out of all seats, this dude just decided to sit beside him.

 

"You need help?" He hears a voice address him.

 

He looks to the side and sees gray man staring at him with a small smile on his lips, waiting for his answer.

 

"Uh… I don't really…" Jihoon stammers. Not used to talking to some random stranger who he has seen three weeks straight.

 

"No, really, it's okay. No biggie," gray man laughs.

 

(His laugh was cute. And Jihoon may or may not have gushed over at the man's crooked teeth.)

 

Blinking a few times, Jihoon finally agrees the other's assistance.

 

Jihoon never knew that talking about logarithmic equations could suddenly turn into gray man's cute dog. But Jihoon didn't get mad. In fact, it was the opposite.

 

Gray man had an unusual sense of humor. It was the kind where you would laugh not because of the joke itself but because of how stupid the teller of the joke was. Gray man looked stupid(ly cute).

 

"Okay so, there was a time when my dog finally got to speak like a human and guess what his words were," he only continues, "meow meow."

 

The tall man gets caught in a fit of laughs, slapping his thigh in the process. And Jihoon could't resist the smile spreading on his lips.

 

"You smiled."

 

He blinks, "what?"

 

"This is my first time seeing you smile. You look good. Very cute. Like a chipmunk," he rants, "or a bunn-no, _wait!_ A stingray!"

 

"… What?" Jihoon deadpans.

 

"Yeah! I mean, your dimples resemble a stingray's eyes and your mouth looks like their lips, too. Really cute, hyung."

 

The word catches his ears. "Hyung?"

 

"Oh! Sorry," he smiles bashfully, "you just seemed like a hyung to me even if you're sho-" he side-eyes Jihoon and sees him squinting his eyes, "anyways, hyung! I don't even know your name yet!"

 

_'Oh wait... He's right.'_

 

"Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. 94."

 

He sees gray dude's eyes light up and curve into crescents, flashing his crooked teeth in a bright smile.

 

"I'm Mingyu, hyung. Kim Mingyu. 96."

 

Jihoon merely nods before resuming to his work, Mingyu following right after.

 

Not minding the smile plastered on his lips and the fast thumping in his ears.

 

Gray man finally had a name to suit his face.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was the fourth time and Jihoon actually stopped counting already.

 

Minutes passed and Jihoon actually thought that Mingyu wasn't going to ride the bus with him today but he gets surprised to see the tall man running in full speed just to reach the bus he was in.

 

Getting in, he naturally sits beside Jihoon.

 

"You looked like a running giraffe. Ugly," Jihoon laughs.

 

Mingyu wipes away his sweat while pouting. "You're a meanie."

 

Jihoon just chuckles.

 

The bus revving on before they finally leave. The question finally popping up Jihoon's mind.

 

"Why are you late anyway?" He mumbles before continuing, "not that I was waiting or anything… Just curious… And stuff… You know."

 

Smiling at the elder's question, Mingyu reaches in his backpack before revealing a small black pouch.

 

"We have a big project coming up and I've been taking hundreds of shots today." DSLR in hand, he starts tweaking it, looking at the previous shots he took.

 

"Oh," Jihoon says surprisedly, "is that your major or something?"

 

If Jihoon ever said that Mingyu looked very happy every time he smiled, well this trumped everything. Jihoon sees Mingyu smile what probably is his brightest and biggest smile as he nods repeatedly.

 

"I'm taking up photography and I want to work as a photographer for magazines or newspapers if given the chance."

 

Jihoon nods, "is it fun?"

 

"At first I did it solely for the grades and for the money I could get in the job," he chuckles, "but after a few projects, I actually started loving taking pictures. I get to capture each and every moment I hold dear and it'll forever stay with me," flashing Jihoon a small smile, unaware of the sudden skip in the elder's heartbeat. "How about you, hyung? What're you taking up?"

 

"I'm actually taking accounting but I originally also wanted to take in fine arts."

 

Gasping, Mingyu starts the flurry of questions coursing through his mind and next thing they know and the two are already nearing their spot.

 

"It's my stop now, hyung. Bye!" Mingyu waves with a smile.

 

Jihoon only smiles back with a wave.

 

He was having fun talking to this kid.

 

Mingyu, huh.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Jihoon hates group works.

 

He could easily finish projects all by himself but his professor just had to think of her students' socialization skills. Well fuck socializing.

 

Being a person who hated going to other people's houses, Jihoon always thought up of excuses just so he could pass the idea of their whole group going to a member's house. Count him the fuck out of that.

 

But today, he just had to run out of excuses. What with his group mates saying that none of them could attend, making him elated, all except for Mr. Mc Squinty Eyes Kwon Soonyoung.

 

"The two of us can do a head start after class. We can do it in your house!"

 

He hadn't thought up of an excuse ahead of time so here he was now. In the bus with a permanently smiling man beside him.

 

"Hey, is your house far?"

 

Jihoon only shakes his head while looking out the window.

 

"Okay so I already mapped out the things we could start with…" Soonyoung rants on, Jihoon's mind focused elsewhere.

 

A skip in his heart suddenly happening as he watches familiar gray hair running at the side in full speed to reach the idle bus.

 

He lets his eyes follow the man who slowly came up the flights of steps, his eyes wide before he smiles at him. And just as Jihoon was going to smile along, Soonyoung feels fingers pinching his face.

 

"Hey, are you listening, Jihoon?"

 

Blinking back to focus himself, Jihoon just nods slowly.

 

"So, as I was saying…"

 

He listens to Soonyoung telling his thoughts, oblivious to the pout and curious stare of Mingyu from his seat.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was two weeks later when Jihoon felt something snap inside him.

 

Two weeks.

 

Two irritatingly long weeks has passed since he and Mingyu has ever talked to each other, much less sit together in the bus. And this is pissing Jihoon off.

 

It's not that he missed the younger. He just really grew attached to him and thought of him as a brother he never had. Yeah. A great brother.

 

And on this faithful day, the butt of anger finally shows up. Jihoon watches with a glare as Mingyu stares at him, his face passive, and just as Jihoon was about to smile at him, he stares gobsmacked at Mingyu who sits at the three-seater on the left, irritatedly looking at the gray hair popping up the seat. The man obviously having no intentions on sitting with him anymore.

 

_'Fucking kid. You don't just talk to me then leave me all of a sudden.'_

 

Pissed off attitude reigning over him, Jihoon grabs his bag and stands as he trudges his way to the seat. Plopping himself down beside Mingyu who stared wide-eyed at him, mumbles of "what" leaving him.

 

Jihoon only closes his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. "Shut up."

 

A few minutes pass by with Jihoon forcefully shutting his eyes as he faked sleep and Mingyu only staying quiet when Jihoon decides that enough was enough.

 

Huffing, he puts his bag on his lap and turns to Mingyu with a stern look, surprising the younger.

 

"Uh, hyung, wh-"

 

"What's your problem?"

 

"I don't… What do you mean, hyung?"

 

"You just ignored me a while ago and we haven't even ridden this bus for almost two weeks. There's something wrong."

 

Instead of getting the anticipated heated argument, Jihoon just hears Mingyu laugh. "Hyung, I've been leaving school late for the past weeks 'cause I had to accomplish all the projects given to us the week before that. I'm sorry if you missed me," he leers.

 

Jihoon masks his blush by slapping Mingyu's arm. "I didn't miss you, stupid."

 

Mingyu only answers by giggling like a high school girl while slouching against the seat until his head knees were practically digging on the seat in front of him as he leaned his head on Jihoon's shoulder, forcing his arm to loop around Jihoon's.

 

"Isn't this too hard for you, giraffe?" Jihoon sneers.

 

"Isn't your height too short for your age, munchkin?"

 

Grunting, Jihoon flips Mingyu off.

 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he suddenly hears the younger speak again, his voice small.

 

"And I was lying… It was… It was… Who was that guy, hyung?"

 

Sleep rubbing off him, he replies, "who?"

 

"Y'know… The _dude_."

 

"What dude?"

 

"The du- _ugh_ … The guy with small eyes… Hamster hyung."

 

"… Ham-ah! Soonyoung? Why? What'd he do to you?"

 

Digging his face further into Jihoon's shoulder, Mingyu mumbles shyly, "I thought you two were a thing and you wanted to ignore me."

 

Finally getting the reason, it takes a second or two until Jihoon and Mingyu both turn into pink peaches, both trying to avert each others' eyes.

 

No one speaking of the fact that they could feel the fast and hard thumping of their hearts beating.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"Hey."

 

"'Sup."

 

It was already a normal occurrence for Mingyu and Jihoon to sit together in the bus. The two even taking the time outside to be together, Mingyu sacrificing the two stop difference he has to ride to get home from Jihoon's house.

 

"You got a project?" Jihoon asks as he sees the younger whip out his camera.

 

"Yeah. Due next Monday."

 

He just huffs slightly, "you could just do it next time, it's still Tuesday."

 

Mingyu just pouts. "But I wanna finish this as soon as possible," his pout instantly changes to that of a smirk as he chuckles, "don't worry, hyung, I'll still pay attention to you."

 

Getting caught off guard, Jihoon retaliates by punching Mingyu's shoulder before murmuring by himself. "Piece of shit."

 

Only blushing harder when he hears Mingyu laugh, the man obviously aware of what he said.

 

Too ashamed of himself, Jihoon just huffs before leaning his head on the window as he stared outside.

 

A few shutter clicks later and Jihoon finds his drowsiness slightly go away when Mingyu asks a favor.

 

"Hyung, can you move to the side a little bit? I'm just gonna take a picture of the view outside."

 

Humming a yes, Jihoon scoots more to the side. He sees Mingyu repeatedly snapping shots of the view outside and Jihoon didn't want to lie to himself anymore.

 

He loved it every time he saw Mingyu taking pictures. He was always in his zone. In his own world. As if he and his camera were one body. The glimmer in his eyes every time he reviewed his shots right after was one of the best things Jihoon has ever seen. The younger's usually happy face only seemed to shine brighter. His passion for photography was what made Jihoon adore the younger.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he was getting too cheesy for his own liking, he sees Mingyu's lens in the same direction as his face.

 

He moves to the side, not wanting to obstruct the view outside, "oh, sorry."

 

Jihoon gets confused a few seconds later when Mingyu's lens follows him. Not understanding what was happening, Jihoon tries to move to the other side only to see the younger's camera follow him again.

 

"Uh… Gyu, why aren't you taking a picture of the view outside anymore?"

 

Taking his eyes away from the camera, Mingyu shows him his big smile, the same smile Jihoon sees on him every time he snaps pictures. "But you are the view, hyung."

 

"Oh."

 

…

 

Wait, _what?_

 

"What?" Jihoon splutters, his heart beating faster than it already was.

 

Mingyu's smile at him turns sheepish as he scratches his head. "I didn't expect that reaction," he chuckles. "What I'm saying is," he casts his camera back in its pouch before staring straight at Jihoon, "I'm saying that… I may or may not like you."

 

"May or may not? Which one is it?" Jihoon mumbles, now fiddling the end of his shirt.

 

Mingyu only laughs, "depends on how you'll answer."

 

Feeling his face grow beet red, Jihoon nips on his bottom lip in anxiousness. "What'll you say if I no yes?"

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Mingyu looks at his lap. "That you're really handsome in a no homo way and I think my sister likes you."

 

"Wait, you have a _sister_?" Jihoon sidetracks to which Mingyu replies with a nod. "What about i I… If I say yes?"

 

Looking up, now practically boring holes into Jihoon's eyes, Mingyu's eyes soften, a small smile gracing his lips, and Jihoon didn't know if it was just him but everything seemed to stop, all he could see was Mingyu, all he could hear was his beating heart thumping rapidly.

 

"I'll say that I've liked you before I even sat beside you. That you're the most handsome person I've ever seen in my whole life. That I love your smile, your laugh, your voice, everything. And… And I'd like… I'd like to ask you out… As my boyfriend… Hyung."

 

Mingyu's face started growing red, starting from his neck up to the tip of his ears as he tried to cover it with his hands.

 

"Cute."

 

"W-Wait, huh?"

 

Manning up, he was the older one between the two of them after all, Jihoon takes a deep breath before continuing his eye contact with the other.

 

"Yes… Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, Mingyu."

 

If Mingyu's big eyes and gaping mouth wasn't funny, Jihoon would be lying.

 

And next thing he knew, Jihoon was already wrapped in Mingyu's arms, the younger's head perched on the crook of his neck.

 

"Thank you, hyung." Mingyu all but sobs.

 

Jihoon pats Mingyu's head awkwardly while laughing, "stop being a baby, dude. I'm your boyfriend, not your mother. Stop crying."

 

Pushing himself slightly from Jihoon, his arms not leaving, Mingyu pouts, "I'm not crying!"

 

"Uh huh. Sure you're not, Gyu."

 

"You don't believe me!"

 

Jihoon only laughs before realizing that they were in his stop already. Standing up, he takes Mingyu's hand and they walk down. Their faces red, lips stretched in a wide smile.

 

Their walk down Jihoon's house was long, their fingers intertwined throughout the whole walk. Their whole being practically glowing and radiating with happiness.

 

"Hyung…"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Jihoon _tsk_ s before kicking Mingyu's shin.

 

"Don't push it."

 

But Mingyu gets the surprise of his life when they reach Jihoon's house. Just as he bids goodbye, he feels a hand on his shoulder forcefully push him down, almost knocking him down if not for his reflex and balance. Soft and plush lips place itself on his cheek with a small pecking sound only to leave not a second later and he sees Jihoon's withdrawing back.

 

"Goodnight, Gyu."

 

Mouth hanging open from shock, Mingyu splutters an "ugh".

 

Jihoon laughing at how stupid Mingyu sounded as he enters his house.

 

"Cute."


End file.
